Healing Wounds
by Jinkxy123
Summary: an NJ story set after the Snowflake ball N broke up with V set in both N's and J's POV. one shot but I'm willing to write more, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Nate's POV

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I was to blame? I don't know. But what I do know is that I want to see her again. And now, right now. Jenny had let me down. But maybe I was covering my eyes from the real truth to see. Maybe, I let myself down instead? She may have just been a pawn I had to knock over to win the game. She could just be an obstacle I needed to overcome to get to the destination. No she wasn't, she was Jennifer Humphrey and she wasn't like those girls.

Jenny's POV

That knock on the door was a knock I should've ignored, I knew that now. Now that he was standing in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to say anything; even though I just wanted to yell at him. No, what I really wanted was to crawl under a blanket and pour my eyes out. But I couldn't show how I really felt; how much he'd really hurt me to him. I couldn't let him know how vulnerable I was.

Nate's POV

The moment she opened the door I couldn't help but look into those beautiful blue eyes and not forgive her for the actions I was so angry for just hours previous to now. Instead I came to say ; "We need to talk". In my deepest fears I had to see to find out that I was absolutely terrified of coming here. Terrified of seeing her fragile self, breaking down easily, crumbling until there was nothing left of that once so big heart of hers. To my surprise she let me in. She gracefully walked towards the sofa. She sat down in it. The streetlights sipping through the window frame catching her eyes. They showed no sparkle. That sparkle was nowhere to be found. I shuddered inside of the thought of Jenny being empty; she was so in every form I could see her in. Whether I looked at her as a friend, a lover, a stranger… She was now empty. And I had made her this way. "I came to," I paused, why did I come? To show my emotions? To end this, this everlasting pain that dripped down my face? No matter what I did, it didn't go away, "I'm here to give you the letter"

Jenny's POV

He handed me the letter; why? Why did I have to keep it in possession? He wrote it! Why couldn't he keep it, burn it, throw it away, whatever. I came to take the letter anyways. I held it tight but as soon as I fastened my grip I felt something sting inside of me. It beat hard. It felt as if I was being stabbed. I felt… my heart. "Why now? Why not give the letter when you should have?" I asked, pushing back my tears. He replied; "What? When I was forced to leave because your brother was all of a sudden opposed to the idea of me living under your roof?" "Yes Nate, then! You should've given it to me yourself, and not have lived on the hopes that I might get it, you should've made sure" I yelled at him, convinced about my point. I did have a point. It hurt so much 4 hours ago, and that pain; it hadn't faded yet. It'd probably take a lot longer; but I'm sure that by tomorrow morning I would've put my memories in a bottle and have it sent off to sea. There'd be no stopping me now. "Made sure? If you would've been around a little more you might've gotten the letter at the right time!" he said, raising his voice to match mine. "Me? You're blaming this on me trying to make a future for myself? Me trying to get out of Brooklyn and becoming something, someone. Being a real person not just some minion of some spoiled Upper East Side brat?" I shot back at him, I tried so hard to fight back the tears and as far as I could tell I was doing a hell of a job because my face didn't feel wet.

Nate's POV

I couldn't believe she turned my words around. I was so proud of her when she decided to chase her dreams and get out of her comfort zone. I froze. I couldn't bring another word to cross my still lips. They trembled instead. Shaking by the thought of having her hating me. She meant all. Every feeling I had ever felt, every tear that had ever fallen, every wound that ever healed. Everything was always leading me back to her. I didn't know why, but it did. "You know what I told Agnes, Nate? I told her that I wanted the one Nate Archibald," she paused, but it was unnecessary really. I swallowed loudly, looking down at the floor, "because I do, I wanted you, not some lame, cheap knock-off version of you. But you, **Nathaniel Archibald**. Because you know me and I know you, because I believed you were the one Nate. But now, I know. You're… not" and when she said that my heart dropped 2 beats.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

30 minutes later, and I hadn't stopped thinking about him. It was 3.17 AM now. Friday night. While all my friends were out having fun I was at home whining over Nate. I was juggling the thought of reading the letter ever since I ran into my room and he left. My dad and Dan had come home just minutes later. But by then I was already in bed. I kept holding the letter and pulling up the lid and putting it back down. Until I couldn't stop myself anymore. I sat up straight in my bed, pushing my back against my pillows, which I aligned carefully next to the blue wall. I took out the 3 page long letter and read the first 3 sentences. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I dropped the letter to my right side. I couldn't believe he'd write that. I let the tears roll down now, no need to stop them.

I got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen pulling out some Haägen Dasz. On my way back to my bedroom I read the pink post-it which was sticking to the counter top that stood across the freezer. I read the message "I _am_ the one", he had written the 'am' in cursive, and when I whispered the words I came to realize that just then; he was.

I ran into my bedroom. Putting on my Forever 21 leopard coat, I opened my window, stretched down the fire stairs and ran down. I had a long way to go but I just had to see him. _"I am the one" "I am the one" "I am the one" _was all that went through my head now.

Standing outside of the Archibald townhouse I came to regret the words I had spoken to him. They felt so surreal now. I knocked on the door. There he was, in that doorframe there were now 2 broken pieces, both reuniting to one whole piece again; one heart. And without a word further said; he was.

His puppy eyes were staring me down. I looked at him. He cupped his hands around my head. We united in a kiss. A kiss so passionate it made me tremble. A kiss so good all was forgiven. A kiss so powerful he pulled me in and pushed me to the wall. Sliding his hands under my PJ top. Only after he had taken my coat off ever so easily. He dragged me to his bedroom where he pressed his lips down my entire upper body. Caressing every bit with his touch. I pulled up his head. Stared in his eyes and there, he took me. Right there, in the moment he went inside; a moment so enjoyable I wanted it to last forever.

We made love. We did. And it felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's POV

Waking up, in that moment, was so fulfilling. My heart melted at the sight of her beautiful, lean body next to mine. She had kicked off the blankets a bit so the morning light caught the small of her back perfectly. Her left leg was wrapped up with my right. And her arms were pressed under her tiny chest. She lay there so carelessly, sleeping without a fear of anything. I froze at the thought of 'anything'. What if 'anything' were to happen? What if she had woken up first, would she have left? My thoughts were put to a stop when she suddenly moved around. She turned her head to face me and opened her eyelids carefully. She blinked a few times until she was wide awake. "Hey" I whispered, taking a strain of hair and putting it behind her ear. She answered with a smile. I could feel her body heating up from the winter sun. Even though my body was frozen with cold from the lack of heating in my room. "I'm glad I went to eat ice cream" she said. The whole story was so tiring when she had told it to me but now I could feel the sweetness of it fill my veins. "Really?," I kinked my left brow and continued on, "me too" I said kissing her forehead. We smiled at each other. This feeling felt so warm and fuzzy. I never knew 'love' could mean this… Love, the sound of it made me sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked; frowning. "I love you" I said leaning in to kiss her softly. "I love you too" she whispered as she looked up at me and smiled another smile. We kissed and it felt just as good as last night's. It was different though. Last night was so filled with passion. We both couldn't wait to get under each other's clothes and to just do _it_. Even though I didn't want to push her into anything but it felt right, just, perfect. With Jenny it felt perfect. Mid way through ripping each others clothes off; we tripped over my coffee table. We were there on the floor, both of us trying not to laugh. I was thinking it'd be a buzz kill for her and she'd want to stop but when I tried to just get up she pushed me down and starting kissing my torso. Moving her lips around my chest made me swoon. I lifted her up to where I was and rolled her to her back so that I'd be on top. We were now a little less passionate but a little more loving. I kept telling her repeatedly, whispering into her ear; "_I am the one_". And just then; I was. And she was mine too. The only one in that moment for me. The rug was scratching badly and so I almost got burns on my back. But I didn't care; because when I'd look down at them I'd see Jenny. I'd be greeted by the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world. And not the pain of the scar nor the thought of losing everything could change that. Just then she was.


End file.
